


Cloth badges with swears

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Souji and Kanji indulge in a little crafting at home





	Cloth badges with swears

He had always been good with his hands but he had nothing on Kanji. Souji stretched slowly before he glanced at where his boyfriend sat. At the far corner of Souji’s bedroom deeply engrossed in the stuffed toys he had been making. It had been difficult enough to coax him up here but he always sat so far away.

They had been making progress but it always seemed to be baby turtle steps. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Souji stretched again before he gave a soft sigh. He had always thought he had been good with his hands. Decent at cooking, cleaning and handiwork. Decent at fixing things. He had thought he had been good but his boyfriend had him beat.

Big and completely adorable. Talented too, Kanji and his works were on another level. Souji was decent enough but he was nowhere close to Kanji. Not that he was competing with his boyfriend. Just that he had assumed he was good enough. Compared to most guys his age he was decent. Add Kanji to the mix and Souji was barely any better than them.

Maybe that was what was so cute about Kanji too. Big, adorable and obsessed with cute things. His heart had been stolen the moment he had realized. He had wanted to tug him to him. Kiss him until he flushed in that adorable way. Kanji’s voice was so sweet when he was embarrassed. Souji wanted to hear more of it.

Not that Kanji gave him many openings. Not that he was given that much of a chance as it was. Kanji was pretty quick at sensing danger. It had taken him weeks to get Kanji into the Dojima house without Nanako-chan at home or Dojima. Kanji was pretty wise and smart.

He never let Souji into the house when his mother wasn’t home either and wasn’t that sweet. Souji couldn’t help but be amused at that. Kanji was just adorable. It was way too early for them to be doing the advanced stuff but Kanji was so cute that maybe he pushed it a bit too far.

But when Kanji sounded like that and looked like that. Souji’s brain always went offline.

He sighed again before he reached for his scissors. There were not that many places to go in Inaba. Or that much time to go to those places but that did not mean he could waste money. Using what was available and having fun doing his own thing. That had been his motto from back then too.

Besides, Yosuke had said it but Souji had quickly learned that there were many things they were just not going to get in Inaba unless they shipped it in. and honestly Souji was not going to chance it being lost or extravagant shipping prices. He was still a brat; he could sit down and do his own shit with care and attention. He was not a pro but he could do the small things just fine.

He carefully cut around the marker outline that he had made. This old cloth had apparently been his uncle’s until bleach, food and something during a Junes launch had caused it to be deemed to be thrown away. Luckily Souji was here for the rescue and he could have some fun with it. The old jacket Adachi had given him was cool and fit well but it was so plain he had wanted to cry. So here he was about to spice it up with some badges.

“You have good handwriting Senpai.” Kanji had looked up from his work and the smile on his face warmed Souji’s heart. “Steady hands too.”

“Maybe I was meant to do this.” Souji admitted with a laugh. “I used to do this back home. I don’t even remember who taught me this. Just that I always thought it was fun.” He admitted as he cut the word in a way that left it looking spiked. “Graphic design shits are cool and all but finding one that suits you perfectly? Never going to happen.”

“So you’re better off doing it yourself.” Kanji said softly. “But that jacket. You’re really going to put threats and spikes all over it Senpai?”

“It’s going to look cool won’t it?” Souji teased before he eyed the first badge that he had finished. He had been working on it slowly bit by bit and he still had to iron it onto the jacket properly. This cloth badge was far easier and quicker than that one. “But the embroidered ones are pretty cool. This however.” He lifted the ‘Back off’ cut out and laughed. “This is going to be all dramatic. You’ll see how it will suit me when I’m done.” He sighed as he reached for the paint. “It’s going to be a long job. Just wait and see. But it is going to be worth it. But well.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “You would understand that best of all wouldn’t you Kanji.”

He was startled when his boyfriend set his things on Souji’s bedroom floor and got to his feet. Worry nipped through him before Kanji crossed the room and took a seat by his side. Souji smiled when his boyfriend reached into the pile of old clothes that Souji had been using as materials. “Maybe I should look into this too. I was already thinking of using some of the leftovers to make dolls and stuff for Nanako-chan.”

“What we can’t use. That can make dolls or even pillows.” Souji laughed softly. “It would be nice if we had a secret base or something like it to you know.” He sighed. “Put them afterwards. It would be cool. Fun too.”

“Maybe there is someplace we could use as a secret base.” Kanji muttered as he toyed with an old bleached pants. He took up the seams ripper and slowly began to go to work. “But in a town like this one I doubt it would be secret for very long.”

“You’ve got a point.” Souji laughed as he reached for the paintbrush and glitter.” He leaned against Kanji and smiled when his boyfriend leaned back against him. Kanji was solid and warm. “Hey, what do you think about making couple shirts?” He whispered. Kanji flushed so deeply it was hard not to laugh. Souji appeased himself with a soft sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “It would be the cutest thing ever. Matching shirts, matching graphics.” He teased his boyfriend. “Or at least, matching dolls for our cell phones.”


End file.
